This invention relates to a steam presser which is compact in construction and adapted to domestic use.
Steam pressers are now widely used in the finish of garments, etc. Most of the conventional steam pressers, however, are of the type in which steam used in pressing is produced separately in a fuel-oil or electric boiler and piped to the presser and, thus being large in size and high in costs due to a plurality of units used together, are unsuitable for general use in the home, except for manufacturers, such as sewing and laundry, who need such pressers professionally.
This invention was accomplished as a result of the inventor's continuous studies on the presser, for the purpose of obtaining a steam presser which is particularly adapted to the use in the home, and by the finding that a steam generator of a heat-plate type, which has been proposed previously, will permit a compact arrangement in combination with the necessary devices of the presser.